


The Hollow

by WaterAndGasoline



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breathplay, But I Love Them, F/M, First Time, If You Squint - Freeform, Infidelity, Songfic, They're both terrible, Unprotected Sex, solas is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterAndGasoline/pseuds/WaterAndGasoline
Summary: "She feels light and happy for the first time since she joined the Inquisition. She’s felt so hollow for so long. Solas smiles at her before standing tall next to her, eyes crinkling. Ellana stares at their bare feet, “What will you do? Return to your ancient ruins?” Solas bends to catch her eye, fingers gripping her chin, somber, “I will follow you to the ends of the fade, Vhenan.”"Songfic inspired by The Hollow by A Perfect Circle
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen’Harel | Solas/Female Inquisitor
Kudos: 3





	The Hollow

**_Run desire run_ ** **_  
Sexual being  
Run him like a blade  
To and through the heart  
No conscience  
One Motive  
Cater to the hollow_ **

He only ever comes to her in the Fade, while she sleeps in the arms of another man. When they awaken, there are no glances and no words. Hot breath in her ears, the flush of her skin as his hands grasp her throat and squeeze her hips, the feeling of his nimble fingers inside of her. Solas is terrible, but no more terrible than she. To be able to betray Cullen with so little regret. She loves Cullen, or at least she thinks she does. He sometimes fills the hollow she feels in her chest. Sometimes.

Ellana craves Solas, and while he never acknowledges her outside of their dream-state trysts, she finds her gaze lingering on him more often than naught. When he does speak to her, it is only on matters of the Inquisition, her mark, the rift. Sometimes, she actually believes they are nothing but dreams. On those days, it’s almost as if he can read her mind, for the next morning, she always wakes with the ghosts of bruises on thighs, she feels the loss immediately.

**_Screaming_ **

**_Feed me here_ ** **_  
Fill me up again  
Temporarily pacify this hungering_ **

They’re all gathered at the Herald’s Rest, celebrating the end of a rather grueling mission. Cullen has an arm around her shoulder, a tankard in his free hand. Ellana has a drink of her own cradled between her dainty hands, and Solas sits by the fire and ignores her raucous laughter when Varric tells a particularly funny joke. She risks a glance in his direction while Cullen joins Varric in telling a story. His eyes are fixed on the fire, speaking softly to Josephine about Halamshiral. Ellana smiles, she knows how much he enjoyed the Inquisition’s time at the Winter Palace. With a final swig of her drink she plants a kiss on Cullen’s cheek and stands.

“I need another, I’ll be back.” She whispers in his ear and smiles when he blushes. Cullen nods in understands and watches as she stands and makes her way to Cabot who grunts in disinterest when she greets him. New drink in hand, Ellana looks back at Cullen who is focused on his conversation with Varric. She turns to look at Solas, who now sits alone by the fire, seemingly lost in his own world. Ellana takes a deep breath and makes her way to the fireplace, dropping into the chair next to him.

“ _Lethallan_ , it seems your quest was a success.” Solas says in greeting, leaning back in his chair to give her a long look. “I am glad.”

“Thank you, _hahren_. It was difficult, but I’m happy to be home.” Ellana smiles. “How were things here?” she asks, even though she’s already been debriefed on Skyhold’s progress.

“Well, I believe… I am sorry, Inquisitor, it is late.” Solas said shortly, providing her with a sharp glance before standing and bidding her goodnight. Ellana deflates with a sigh, returning to Cullen’s arms with another drink for the both of them.

 **_So grow_ ** **_  
Libido throw  
Dominoes of indiscretions down  
Falling all around  
In cycles  
In circles_ **

Ellana trips, giggling as Cullen leads her back to her tower. Her drunken haze permeates her vision, the brick walls of the main hall swimming and spinning. She grips Cullen’s biceps, pulling him so she can lean against the wall by the fireplace.

“Please, be careful Ellana.” He whispers, “I’m not sure what I would say to Cassandra if you went out of commission over this.” Ellana throws her head back to laugh, the crown of her skull slapping stone.

“ _Ow!”_ She yelps before dissolving into more laughter. Cullen cradles the back of her head with concern.

“I think you’ve had too much to drink” he says, at a complete and utter loss.

“Cul…Cullen I am more than capable of having a couple brews.” Ellana snorts before roughly yanking him down for a kiss that he promptly pulls away from.

“Not tonight. You’re too drunk, please Ellana.”

“No, I’m not!”

“You need to get some rest. Come on,” Cullen moves to grab her arm.

With a grunt, Ellana pushes away from her lover to stand in the middle of the hall, her eyes narrow to glower at him. She’s about to say something when the door to the atrium suddenly opens, Solas stepping out to see what was going on.

“Is everything alright Inquisitor, commander?” Solas asks, peering at Ellana with narrowed eyes.

“ _Fenedhis_ , everything is fine. Cullen was just headed back to his rooms.” She smiles before giving Cullen a caustic look.

“Maker’s Breath. Goodnight Ellana. Solas. I’ll see you in the morning.” Cullen sighs, brushing a kiss to Ellana’s lips before stalking off to his office.

**_Constantly consuming  
Conquer and devour_ **

The two elves watch silently as Cullen leaves. By the time he is out of sight and sound, Ellana is on top of Solas, pushing him against the wall. She presses her lips to his, licking at his teeth and grasping at his shirt. Gently, he pushes her off and takes a step back.

“Ellana, what are you doing?” he asks pointedly, examining her with all the seriousness of an old man.

“Solas.” Ellana pleads, “ _Ir abelas_ , I can’t do this anymore! I can’t handle you pretending things are no different between us. You must understand!” She takes a tentative step towards the older elf, her eyes welling up with tears.

“You have had too much to drink tonight. Please get some rest.” He implores, stepping away from her and nodding in the direction of her tower.

“I’m just…I’m just so confused. By you, us…me? Surely, they are not just dreams. They’re so real.” She’s crying now, fat tears pouring down her cheeks as she reaches out for Solas. He looks down at her with a mix of shock, and pity in his grey eyes.

“Perhaps we can speak on this another time, Inquisitor. It is very late.” Solas says, a frown crinkles the space of skin between his brows as he takes a small step forward. Ellana wants to both kiss and punch him right there.

“Why are you always avoiding me?’ She snaps, pushing him away from her. Solas remains stoic, eyes hardening as she moves farther down the hall from him. “You are _so_ frustrating! _Fenedhis_!” she nearly shouts as she marches away from him.

“ _Da’len_ , do not be so loud. Many listening ears sleep in this area.” He whispers, irritation growing stark on his features.

“Do not tell me what to do.” Ellana hisses, gifting him with a human hand gesture before stomping off to her stairs.

Alone in her rooms, Ellana strips off her trousers, leaving on her long tunic, and flops onto her bed with a frustrated groan. She lays in silence for a long moment before rolling to her side, eyes closing.

**_'Cause it's time to bring the fire down  
Bridle all this indiscretion_ **

_When she opens her eyes, the sun is shining brightly, and she thinks she hears birds. Ellana sits up, her soft bed shifting with her movements as she slips off the side to stand up. She stretches, groaning as her back pops. Hearing a noise from her balcony, Ellana peers through the stained glass. Solas is bent over, forearms resting on stone railing, eyes on the mountains that conceal Skyhold. She opens the door and quietly pads out onto the balcony, soft smile on her face._

_“Do you think you will stay at Skyhold? After everything has ended?” He asks, not quite looking in her direction. Ellana sidles up next to him, turning around so that she faces her rooms, arms crossed, her backside pressed against the cold stone. She frowns down at her bare legs before looking to her side to get a good look at the elf next to her._

_“Maybe. Once the Inquisition is disbanded. I might retire, raise halla in the courtyard.” She teases, nudging Solas with her shoulder. She feels light and happy for the first time since she joined the Inquisition. She’s felt so_ hollow _for_ so long _. Solas smiles at her before standing tall next to her, eyes crinkling. Ellana stares at their bare feet, “What will you do? Return to your ancient ruins?”_

 _Solas bends to catch her eye, fingers gripping her chin, somber, “I will follow you to the ends of the fade,_ Vhenan _.”_

**_Long enough to edify  
And permanently fill this hollow_ **

Ellana sits up with so much force she can feel her bed scrape against the floorboards. Sweat drips from her neck, in between her breasts, heaving with exertion. When she looks up, Solas is sitting on her sofa with a forgotten book in hands, eyes narrowed on the younger elf shaking in bed.

“Solas.” She croaks, mouth dry. Eyes locked, the tension in the room snaps like an old bowstring. Sharp and audible. They move at the same time, Ellana clambering much less gracefully off her bed as Solas stands with his standard amount of poise.

“Ellana,” he whispers in reply before sweeping over to her with surprising speed, wrapping her in his arms. The force of their movements places them against the brick wall next to the bed. Solas presses his hips to hers, while she grasps at his shoulders and bare scalp, a sharp intake of breath as he licks into her mouth. “ _Vhenan_ , I _need_ you.” He hisses as she coils tighter around him, her thighs bracket his hips in a vice-like grip. Solas tightly grips her ass, pulling her impossibly closer to him. He wants to _consume_ her.

“ _Fenedhis_. Solas, you have me. You have me.” She breathes, scratching at his neck, pulling at his ugly green tunic. “ _Ar lath ma_.” She gasps again as he grinds into her, his cock pressing against her core through his thin breeches. “Bed, bed _now_ ,” she hisses as her cunt flushes with heat.

**_Screaming_ **

**_Feed me here_ ** **_  
Fill me up again  
Temporarily pacifying_ **

They’re sprawled on the bed, Solas kissing her bare thighs with a sense of reverence. Ellana’s head is thrown back, gasping for air, fingers grasping desperately for him. Her skin bare to the cold room, hot from Solas’ touch.

“ _Ar lath ma._ ” Solas whispers before dipping his tongue into her cunt, licking a stripe up to her clit and sucking, coaxing her open with deft fingers. She cries out, body taught like a bowstring, her eyes squeezed shut. Solas devours her like she’s his last meal, like a _starved_ wolf. Ellana’s thighs squeeze tightly against his head as she comes, stars flashing just behind her eyelids as she shakes with the full force of her orgasm. Solas continues to lick her juices as her body melts around him, his eyes shut as if he is tasting the sweetest frilly cakes in Thedas.

Ellana smiles and stretches languidly, fingers gently curl around the back of his head, pulling him up to join her. “Did you mean it?” she whispers before lazily kissing him, licking at his teeth, “When you said you would follow me?” Solas strokes a hand up and down her side, pinching a nipple as he sucks at her throat.

“ _Emma lath_ , I am yours. In every sense of the word. _Yours.”_ He mumbles as she grips the back of his head with one hand, and lines his cock up with the other. Ellana licks into his mouth as he slides into her, two becoming one. Solas finding _home_. They gasp in unison as he thrusts into her cunt, eyes fixated on each other and where their bodies meet.

“And I, Solas…” She breathes, “Yours, always.” Her eyes screw shut as he thrusts into her _hard_ , cock kissing cervix. She lets out a cry as he picks up his pace, her hands grasping tightly to his ass while he bites the nape of her neck.

“I know,” Solas groans, grinding his teeth together before pulling out of her. He flops onto his back and pulls her on top of him, lining back up before she sinks onto him. Ellana blinks down at him, a haze of lust clouding her eyes as she rides him. He watches her reverently, lets her grind into him at her own pace, smiles when she smiles.

“You’re… Solas,” her breath hitches as he presses his thumb to her clit, rolling gently. “…Beautiful!” Ellana cries out, orgasm melting her against him, cunt pulsing around his cock in a tight rhythm. She slumps onto his chest, attempting to grind into him, hips rolling against his. Solas gently lifts her and lays her onto her stomach, pulling her hips into the air. Ellana immediately understands, pushing up onto her elbows and rocking her hips back against his cock.

“ _Ma vhenan_ ,” he breathes against the back of her neck, before plunging back into her cunt, grip tight on her hips. She cries, rolling her hips, fingers digging into the sheets. He slips his hand around her throat, pulling her up, her back flush with his front. He wraps his other arm tight around her waist, thrusting into her with so much force that she grasps his arm, head thrown back on his shoulder. As his hips piston against her, he gently tightens his hand on her throat and kisses her softly on the temple. “ _Ellana_.”

“So… _Solas_ ,” she whimpers, turning her head to kiss his cheek. One, two thrusts and he comes, breathless as he tightens his hold around Ellana, cock pulsing into her wet heat. They collapse into a pile on the bed, drenched in sweat, chests heaving.

**_Feed me here_ ** ****__  
Fill me up again  
Temporarily pacifying 

When Ellana wakes, the sun is shining brightly. She opens her eyes and smiles, Solas lies behind her, hands caressing her softly. He nudges a knee between her thighs, fingers brushing through the curls between her legs, pushing his spend back inside her.

“May I?” He mumbles tiredly, nuzzling the back of her neck. Ellana nods and whispers an affirmation before he slides into her, tightening his arm around her waist, hand gliding up to squeeze a breast. He thrusts into her lazily, free handle pinching and rolling her clit as gently as possible.

“ _Ar lath ma_ ,” Ellana whispers as she turns her head to kiss him.

“ _Ar lath ma, vhenan’ara_ ,” Solas murmurs in reply as he tumbles over the edge, Ellana not far behind.

In the cool morning air, they lay connected, hearts beating in unison. The hollow in Ellana’s heart filled, she fell asleep wrapped in the arms of her ultimate downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up today as a sort of treat for myself and other Solas simps. It's been so long since I've written so go easy on me. Enjoy :)


End file.
